This invention concerns a pair of eyeglasses with a hair clip, particularly the hair clip pivotally connected with two temples and able to be swung up from or down on a lens frame and two temples.
So far, there are no such eyeglasses with a hair clip in use or on market. Therefore, an extra hair clip has to be carried for protecting the hairs of the head of a person, with eyeglasses being worn separately.